


crying isn't like you

by subtlyhaught



Series: the combination of all of this is the death of everything [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, just a little look at the 1x14 scene, this is sad oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyhaught/pseuds/subtlyhaught
Summary: And it wasn't that Penelope didn't know.It's that Josie could never say it.





	crying isn't like you

**Author's Note:**

> haha just some thoughts on the goodbye scene in 1x14 :)

She hated seeing Josie cry.

Salty tears stained the pads of her thumbs and the tips of her fingers, both warm and stinging cold, a vivid reminder of the obvious.

It was funny, the way the obvious worked. It was always there, right in front and of you, shining and bright and _there_ , and yet you always felt compelled to say it. _"Its raining,"_ was a common one. You could hear the patter of rain drops hitting the ground, you could smell the wet pavement and see the dark clouds. You know its raining, but there's always someone to remind you. To bring forth the obvious.

It wasn't raining now.

Now, it was just Josie, with her tear stained cheeks and her big doe eyes and her heart in her throat. It was obvious then, in this moment, everything that Josie had never said. Everything Penelope wanted to hear, just once.

 _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_.

And it wasn't that Penelope didn't know.

It's that Josie could never say it.

So here they stood, Josie's cheeks cupped in Penelope's hands, tears pooling once more in the formers eyes and drying on the latters fingertips, quiet and broken and so, so obvious.

Penelope's forehead found Josie's easily, like it always had, during a time that seemed ancient, when they were happier. It surprised her, every time, how Penelope didn't _need_ to feel Josie's lips on her own. She was content just being close to her - never wanting more than that, never asking Josie for anything else. She just wanted to be close to her, to love her, to feel her forehead on her own and smell her jasmine body wash and be reminded that she was real. The skin underneath her fingertips was soft and smooth and _real_. As real as the breathing hitting her face in small puffs of hot air.

Penelope cried when Josie kissed her. She cried when she told her she loved her. She cried when she left.

She cried when Josie didn't say anything except look at her with this great big chasm in her stare, trying desperately to reel her back in without sacrificing her heart.

She could see the _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_ _._

Maybe she just didn't hear it over the faint clack of her heels as she left.

Maybe it'd always be in the obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> on Instagram as @eviesgrimhilde or @brveryn


End file.
